Scarlet Silk
by IYAddict.x3
Summary: Yaoi, bondage, blindfolds, leather whips, and lots of lemon : what could beat that? only making Mello the tease, and Near the victim, but after so many times, they both know its out of love. rated M for explicit content- YAOI : ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer; i do not own death note, or any characters in it  
yea yea, i know i should be working on all my other stuff, but i couldnt resist finishing this wierd little one-shot featuring Mello and Near, probably both OOC considering i havent watched death note in like three million years, but please read anyway, and i want reviews as always, because im pretty damn sure this one sucks.**

"Hnn… Kami Mello…" I could almost feel that grin sliding over his face as he slowly padded barefoot in circles around me, dragging the end of his whip over what seemed like every millimeter of skin on my body- except where I wanted its touch the most. My fists were sore from being clenched so tightly above my head, and the ribbon around my wrists slid like cold silk over my skin as I flexed my fingers out. I focused on the feeling of that, attempting to distract myself from the touch of that soft leather gliding over my body. And again, that's all I could feel, the touch of the whip sliding over my stomach, my thigh.

A moan escaped my lips and I heard the sound of the whip cracking, then a soft thump as he dropped it on the ground. The room went completely silent and with my breath caught in my throat; the sound of his breath and his soft footsteps nearly echoed in my ears. I anticipated his touch, knowing it was coming as it had so many other times before, but every time he pushed the line of his limit even further. After a few long moments of suspense, hearing nothing but his heavy breathing and the anxious beat of my heart, feeling nothing but the energy of his presence behind me, his soft, thin hands were pressed to my back. I felt his arousal in the way his hands pressed into my skin, the way they nearly massaged my back with their eagerness to be everywhere. A soft gasp freed itself as I felt the heat of his hands move around my front, his fingers splaying across my stomach and chest as his still clothed body pressed against mine. My senses found the thick of his erection against me and a sharp want raked through me, causing me to involuntarily grind back against him. He moaned at this but sharply drew away. His hand smacked my bottom sharply and the sting it created just added to the building pleasure. I moaned and he slapped me again, harder, causing me to moan louder.

"That's new…" His drawling voice was laced with a desire that he tried to hide. He snickered. "Just tell me when to stop, Near, and I will. All you need is to say the word." He snickered again, and I scowled. I refused to call him 'master'. I was superior to him in every way. He only had control in the bedroom…

I felt the heat of his body move around to the front of me and he once more pressed his body to mine, lightly rubbing our erections together. I felt his hot breath whisper over my parted lips and the almost scratchiness of his jeans against my bare skin, and I moaned. He placed a hand on the side of my blindfolded face and kissed me lightly, one of the only signs he ever gave that he did this as a lover, and not just for fun. As soon as he pulled away, I instinctively reached for more, but quickly caught myself and sighed.

"Upset already?" I just scowled at his amused comment. I almost felt his smile in the air. I knew it was a smile of satisfaction, with an air of conceitedness and love. I heard his bare feet again padding circles around me, his breathing growing slightly heavier, and I knew that he was looking at me; his eyes probably ravaging my body with all the hunger and ferocity of a starving leopard; his next moves probably playing through his mind as he watched me with that predatory gaze that I knew was in his face. He didn't wait too long, though, because he knew that if he did the results of his torture upon me would be for nothing. Before another thought could pass through my mind, I felt him in front of me, and the tips of his fingers were trailing over my neck, my chest, and resting on the front of my hip. My skin tingled where his fingers rested, and lightning shot through my groin as he traced random patterns over my skin, then moved his hand away when I moaned again.

I heard the whisper of his clothes as he moved, and next felt his hand on my waist before the shock of his warm mouth closing over a nipple taught with arousal. I let my head fall back with a small groan as he suckled and nibbled and licked before moving to the next nipple- I felt the brush of his soft hair on my chest, my stomach. His tongue stroked the skin on my stomach before his mouth was pressed to it, and my breathing hitched as he nipped at my skin; sucking and biting all at once, using just enough pressure to leave what I was sure would be a blossoming red mark on my pale skin. With no warning he moved away from me again and I once more heard the whisper of his clothing and the noises the few steps made that he took backwards. I heard him stop, and then the whisper of clothing, and the sound of something lightly hitting the carpeted floor. I assumed he had taken off his shirt.

For the third time, I felt his presence in front of me again, and I cried out as he touched me, finally, one thin finger stroking its way up my cock and then back down; he played with the ring he had earlier placed on me, teasing as he twisted it around and pulled it up, then pushed it back down. My breathing grew heavy and my hips thrust out at him in reaction to his teasing, and he laughed. His voice was rough and I could hear in it that he was pushing himself hard this time. No doubt every movement garnered a reaction in every neuron in the skin of his erection; the fabric of his jeans tight against him. But I knew he wouldn't remove them out of pride- he had to show me that he could handle it. I was shocked out of my thoughts when I realized he was no longer in front of me... no, wait… he was still in front of me, but on his knees. As soon as I realized this I felt his tongue run the length of me and I moaned loudly with frustration, knowing that at this point I would have come if it hadn't been for the damned cock ring he so loved to place on me. His mouth engulfed the head and my moan was drawn out as he sucked lightly and laced his tongue just beneath it before he took me entirely into his mouth and sucked hard, then swallowed, the head of my cock at the back of his throat, causing me to cry out again.

I was breathing heavily and I whimpered as he continued to toy with me in his mouth. I grew frustrated with him, not allowing me come, but this was a thought at the back of my mind as the pressure continued to build and I continued to moan and whimper. He released me with one last stroke of his tongue and I heard again the fabric of his jeans rustling as he stood and spoke.

"I'm surprised you haven't given up yet, Near." He spoke with arrogance but I heard the need in his voice, noticed that he was slightly out of breath, and his voice was rough. I laughed, feigning the same sort of nonchalance as he attempted.

"No way in hell am I giving up this time. You are in no way my superior-" I cut my own words off with a loud moan as his naked body pressed into mine and he ground his hips against me as his arms laced around me. Lightning pleasure streaked through me as I thrust back against him, and a small, insignificant voice in the back of my mind wondered when he had taken his jeans off. I cast this thought aside immediately, not caring at the moment. I didn't give a damn what he did with his clothes, because now his naked body was thrusting against mine and we were both moaning our pleasure in each other's ears, his head bent into my neck as he ground into my hips, breathing heavy between his moans. I could feel nothing but his hot breath on my neck, his hard cock grinding against mine, the pressure of release a constant in me and I knew I was going to give in. Even as I moaned louder, I knew what the next thing to come out of my mouth would be.

"M-master… hnn… please…" My words were drawn out with torture as he moaned and reluctantly pulled away from me.

"Took you long enough…" he panted, his voice breathy but full of desire, and he had a hand on my chest, which trailed over my waist and onto my back as he went behind me, then reached up and finally untied the back of the blindfold he had on me, and I felt the silk slide from my face; I watched the red fabric fall to the white carpet and I looked out at the familiar white room, the large bed against the wall and the sliding glass door that led out to the concrete ground housing a swimming pool. I felt him behind me, pressed against me as he reached farther up and untied the silk binding that held my arms up. I let them fall to my sides as I turned and looked him over, his blonde hair stuck a bit to his face with sweat, his eyes watching me carefully, and I reached out to caress his scarred face with one hand, the other arm lacing around his waist and pulling him tight against me in a passionate kiss, to which he responded eagerly, walking me backwards and onto the bed of white silk where he straddled me and broke the kiss to reach down and pull the ring from my cock, finally.

Without a word, I laid back on the bed, watching the desire in his eyes as they combed over me before his fingers traced down my pale body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, then gripping my waist and, with me sitting back up and wrapping my legs around his waist, picking me up slightly and pushing himself into me, hissing in pleasure as he did so. I moaned with the pleasure of him filling me, long and hard, and he began thrusting quickly into me; I heard a scream escape my lips when he hit my prostate dead-on and the pleasure twisted through me like hot flames, rushing over my skin and through my groin as he hit the same spot over and over again, his speed increasing with need as he thrust himself into me, both of us moaning, panting, and hissing our pleasure in much the same way as we did every time. I watched as the muscles in his stomach rippled with every thrust, watched as the beads of sweat ran down his body, watched as his head rolled up to look down at me, our eyes making contact in this moment that was just us, the only time we were ever this close, this connected; with a final thrust, his head went back, as did mine, and my back arched as I came hard onto my own stomach, every muscle in my body contracting and rippling with the force of my release, crying out at the same time he came, his warm seed filling me and his rough cry mixing harmoniously with my own.

Our bodies relaxed together, still connected and we made eye contact once more, before he kissed me softly and pulled out, moving me so that I lay properly on the bed, and then moving down to lick the cum clean from my stomach before laying beside me and speaking with a rough, tired voice.

"Next time I'm putting you on the wall." I chuckled at this.

"Whatever you say, Mello. I love you.

"I love you too, Near. Always, I promise. No matter what I make you do in private." He added the second part as an after-thought, smiling to himself. I laughed, and rolled over to lay my head on his chest and listen to his breathing and heartbeat slow. A few moments of silence, and I looked up to see that he had fallen asleep. I smiled and looked at the room, noticing that the only things that weren't white were the scarlet silk pieces of cloth he had used as my blindfold and to tie me up. They were like bloodstains against the bright white of the room. I fell asleep with the strangely entrancing image of scarlet silk laying against a sharp white background imprinted in my mind.


End file.
